Fast coupling apparatuses, such as quick connectors, may be used to connect two line ends together in motor vehicles. The fast coupling apparatuses may have an inner part that can be coaxially inserted into an outer part, may engage with the outer part when mated. Such fast coupling apparatuses may be used in motor vehicle construction to join fuel lines together or to join fuel lines to plug pieces formed on or attached to fuel containers or fuel distributors. These connectors enable simple handing, easy installation, and a sealed connection after engagement of the plug piece in the coupling housing. However, to facilitate removal and/or repair the coupling may also be configured to release after being mated. Certain types of quick connectors are shown in SAE J2044.
However, electrostatic charge from the flowing fuel may develop in fuel lines. Electrostatic charge in the fuel lines increases the likelihood of fuel igniting in the fuel lines or in other undesirable placed in the vehicle, thereby decreasing vehicle safety. To ensure the electrical diversion of such a charge, in fuel supply systems the components or complete assemblies in the fuel flow may be made of conductive material and connected to the vehicle ground. This may be done via electric lines or by direct connection to the vehicle ground. In such an example the vehicle chassis and the components of the line system may be brought to the same potential and thus a charge build-up is reduced. Consequently, in particular at the points connecting the individual fuel lines to each other or to system components, a threshold amount of electrical conductivity may be desired to reduce the likelihood of charge build up.
Because of production tolerances and other design objectives (e.g., low insertion force) a plug piece in the fast coupling apparatus may not be in direct mechanical contact with a housing or receiver piece. Additionally, insulation may be included in the fast coupling apparatus, thereby reducing (e.g., inhibiting) the transfer of electricity between some components in the fast coupling apparatus. Therefore, in previous fast coupling apparatuses relatively high voltages may be needed to bridge the gap between the plug piece and the receiver piece. Attempts have been made to use conductive O-rings in the receiver piece to help with electricity transfer. However, the conductive O-rings may be costly and have a large material resistance as well as other disadvantages.
The Inventors have recognized the disadvantages with the approaches previously described. As such in one approach, a fast coupling apparatus for releasable connection of ends of media-carrying lines or hoses, in particular for fuel lines in motor vehicles, is provided. The fast coupling apparatus includes a plug piece arranged on a first line end and a receiver piece arranged on a second line end coupled together with the plug piece, where an electrically-conductive contact sleeve is arranged on an inner periphery of the receiver piece, the electrically-conductive contact sleeve is electrically-conductively connected with the receiver piece and has a contact lip that protrudes from a surface of the contact sleeve and touches the plug piece in a connected position.
The conductive contact sleeve provides a low electrical contact resistance of the plug piece to be connected with the receiver piece and thus enables a reliable electrical connection between the lines connected by the fast coupling apparatus. In this way, electrostatic charge may be diverted and/or reduced in the fast coupling apparatus. As a result, the safety of the fast coupling apparatus is increased, due to the reduction in electrostatic charge. Furthermore the plug piece may be releasably coupled to the receiver piece, enabling the receiver piece to be disconnected and re-connected to the plug piece when desired, such as during maintenance and/or repair.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings. It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.